


Cover my Eyes

by Bro97 (Tolparebro97)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mingyu has unrequited feelings for Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tolparebro97/pseuds/Bro97
Summary: Minghao's pain was his pain.





	Cover my Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBb5HQCqnXw) on repeat when I wrote this

Mingyu looked at the curve of Minghao’s cheeks, and how devoid they were the tears he was expecting to see.

“What happened?” Mingyu asked slowly, carefully. 

Minghao locked eyes with him and smiled a smile that Mingyu knew was fake.

“He told me…he just woke up one day and realized that he wasn’t in love with me anymore,” Minghao said.

Mingyu didn’t know what to say, he wanted to comfort his friend for a wound that was still fresh. He regretted asking such a stupid question. Mingyu opened his arms, stretching it wide as he waited for the latter to come over.

Minghao closed his eyes and let out a humorless laugh, walking over and leaning to rest his forehead on Mingyu’s shoulder. 

“These things happen, people fall out of love as quickly as they fall in…that’s life. When he-“ Minghao let out a choked sob. 

Mingyu wrapped an arm around Minghao’s waist and waited.

“I knew that these things happen, but I didn’t think it would hurt so much when it happened to me.” 

And as if a dam had broke, Minghao let out a pained sound as the tears fell from his face and onto the shirt Mingyu was wearing, completely soaking the material. His entire frame was shaking from the intensity of his crying, with every wretched moan escaping from his lips sending out a stabbing pain in Mingyu’s chest. It was awful.

Minghao's pain was his pain.

"Hao," Mingyu said.

There was no response, the only thing Mingyu could hear was the sound of Minghao's horrible sobbing.

"Hao," Mingyu said again.

This time, his friend stilled and looked up to face him. Mingyu brought a hand to cup his wet cheeks streaked with tears, and could see that Minghao was having trouble breathing. 

Mingyu leaned down to press his lips softly against his friend's forehead. The action elicited a soft gasp from Minghao, his eyes widening.

"Gyu, what-what are you doing?" Minghao whispered.

"Calm down, Hao. You're making yourself sick." And it was true. Minghao's face was warm from crying so hard, it was almost a fever. 

"I'm sorry," Minghao apologized.

"Don't say that. You're upset, you're allowed to be upset. I just need you to calm down a little bit. You'll hurt yourself if you don't," Mingyu said, pretending that he wasn't breaking on the inside himself.

Minghao buried his face in the crook of Mingyu's neck.

"Okay."

Mingyu adjusted his position on the couch and leaned back till he was lying down, taking Minghao with him. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, holding each other within the comfort of their shared apartment until Minghao's crying died down.

"Gyu," Minghao murmured, voice rough.

Mingyu hummed in response and Minghao could feel the soft vibration from where he had his head resting on the former’s chest. 

“Gyu,” Minghao echoed again and Mingyu laughed a little at the callback.

“Yes?”

“Cover my eyes for me,”

And wordlessly, Mingyu lifted his fingers to brush a hand over his friend, and gently hovered them down, over Minghao’s already drooping eyelids. 

“You didn’t need to ask,” Mingyu said as he covered the eyes of the person he realized he loves more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is Bro97 of Tolparebro97!
> 
> I love Gyuhao that is all. I'm not a good writer but I hope that you liked it!


End file.
